La razon, la razon es que te amo
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: Pansy accede ayudar a Harry, tras una mentira que el chico invento solo para tenerla a su lado, durante ese tiempo juntos harry ara que la chica se enamore de el, pero una serie de competencias, celos y venganzas surgen ¿lograra enamorarla? Dejen rr plis
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Pansy abrió sus ojos gracias a la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana, haciendo que le calaran en sus grandes ojos verdes, se cubrió la cara con las colchas de seda que la arropaban en aquel frió invierno.

-¡Demonios! Maldito sol que no puede salir en unas 5 horas mas- gruño la chica molesta, levantándose de la cama para cerrar la ventana de donde provenía aquel sol, no había logrado conciliar el sueño de nuevo, por su mente pasaban las mismas imágenes que no la dejaron dormir durante 3 semanas, pero aun así ella lucia como nunca, su piel clara y sin una mancha de ojeras que la delataran de que no había dormido bien en varias semanas, su delgado cuerpo, pero bien formado y aquellos cabellos lacios que caían por sus hombros con aquel color negro como la obscuridad que hacían que resaltara mas aquellos grandes ojos verdes. Se dirigió al baño, en donde abrió la llave del agua para que la tina se llenara, mientras vaciaba también una poción para la espuma con olor a rosas que tanto le gustaban, se sobresalto al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¡Rayos!- fue lo único que puedo articular al momento que el sonido de la puerta se escucho- Adelante- dijo dándole paso a la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

-Disculpe la molestia, pero la están buscando Señorita- le dijo una anciana ya de unos 89 años de edad, con el pelo de un gris como las cecinas del cigarro.

-¿Quien me busca?- le pregunto algo sorprendida, según ella nadie sabia que tenia una casa a las afueras de Londres, ni siquiera sus padres.

-No me quiso decir su nombre, pero es muy apuesto y tiene unos ojos de color esmeralda muy hermosos- la anciana no tuvo que decir mas, Pansy ya sabia de quien se trataba.

-Ya veo – la chica miro la tina con amargura, al aparecer su baño de burbujas tendría que esperar para después- Dile que en unos minutos bajo- le ordeno

Pansy tomo un baño lo mas rápido que pudo, se puso unos jeans de color negro entubados y sus botas favoritas de piel de color negro también, una blusa blanca de tirantes y enésima un tipo abrigo delgado que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, ya no se arreglo la cara aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, bajo las escaleras de mármol y se dirigió al vestíbulo, donde hay se encontraba su visitante.

-Buenos días ¿Se puede saber el por que de tu visita?- lo saludo y pregunto cordialmente

-Siempre tan educada- le contesto este

-A diferencia de ti Potter, así me educaron, dudo que tus tíos tuvieran alguna educación-le dijo esta sin mirarlo, al chico no le molesto el comentario de la chica.

-Tienes razón en eso, pero en algo te equivocas, tal vez ellos no tengan educación, pero algo me dice que soy mejor que tu en ese tema-le dijo Harry clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes.

-¿Lo dices por la forma que era en Hogwarts no es así?-el chico asintió- Bueno eso solo fue un desliz que tuve, pero dejémonos de tonterías y dime por que estas aquí- esto ultimo pansy lo dijo mas como una orden que como una pregunta.

-¿Siempre al punto no?, bueno mi motivo por el que estoy aquí Pansy, es que queria pedirte... - guardo silencio unos segundos, pensando en si debía decirle o no lo que quería, pero antes de poder continuar Pansy lo interrumpió

-¿Querías pedirme? - por primera vez en todo el tiempo que Harry había llegado pansy lo miro, sus ojos mostraban burla ante lo que el chico había dicho- Que te hace pensar que haría algo por ti- le dijo molesta

-Aun no sabes ni lo que te voy a pedir y las buenas cosas que pueden suceder para ti si me ayudas, deberías escuchar antes de decir que no- se cruzo de brazos esperando ver que la expresión de la chica cambiara y mostrara interés. Pansy se incorporo mejor, entre abrió un poco sus labios, sabia lo que quería decir pero su boca no pronunciaba ningún sonido. Despues de unos momentos Pansy miro fijamente a Harry con cara de curiosidad.

-Bien, dime que es y tal vez quiera ayudarte- le dijo seriamente. Odio cuando me mira y habla de esa manera. pensó Harry mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de piel de color negro, con su mano le indico a la pálida que se sentara y esta así lo hizo.

-Bien, necesito una esposa- soltó el chico mirando la cara de confundida de la chica

-¿y? ¿Quieres que te consiga a una estúpida que se case contigo?- le pregunto

-No exactamente- le contesto Harry el cual guardo silencio después, al parecer le costaba decir lo que tenia en mente

-¿Entonces?- le pregunto Pansy mirándolo fijamente, esperando que continuara

-Quería pedirte que... que...- el chico cada vez se ponía mas tenso.

-¿Que cosa Potter? Habla de una vez- le dijo Pansy mientras cruzaba sus manos y piernas molesta

-No es fácil de pedirlo si- pansy arqueo un ceja y una mirada, en la cual el chico la entendió perfectamente- Bien, quería pedirte que tu lo fueras- le dijo por fin, al momento que la chica soltó un tremendo - ¿Que?- Y se levantaba del sillón.

-¿Estas loco verdad? - empezaba a caminar como loca sin entender al chico que ahora caminaba a su lado. - ¡En que me puede beneficiar eso!- le grito deteniéndose y mirándolo fijamente

-Si me dejaras terminar lo comprenderías- le dijo Harry ya un poco harto, demasiado era pedirle que fuera su esposa y peor aun era lo que le diría después. Demonios, si se puso asi con lo de ahorita, imaginarme como se pondrá con lo demás que tengo que decir pensó

-¿Así si?, no lo creo- lo miro fijamente

-Pansy si te casas conmigo – un pequeño escalofrió recorrió a la chica cuando escucho aquellas palabras – serias mas rica, incluso mas que tus padres y no dependerías de ellos, a demas es solo por un tiempo, solo necesito que me des un hijo – aquello no tenia planeado decirlo de esa manera, simplemente se le salio decirlo y entonces los ojos de Pansy se abrieron ante lo que acababa de decir el chico.

-Oh... ¡ahora si te volviste loco!- le grito – ¡Un hijo, estas acaso loco!, !¿Para que demonios quieres un hijo?!- lo cuestiono

-No lo comprenderías, pero mira el lado bueno, tendrías una posición mas alta que tus padres, mas dinero y muchas cosas mas- Harry parecía desesperado y Pansy pudo notarlo, pero aun así no estaba convencida de aquello.

-No lo se... ¿Te das cuenta que me estas pidiendo demasiado Potter? Un hijo es algo, no lo se, no estoy segura de esto- sus ojos parecían confusos

-Pansy, recuerda que me debes una, te salve la vida muchas veces, no puede salvarme a mi de esta, a demás te beneficiaras- le rogó el chico

-¿Porque te salvaría la vida Potter?- los ojos de la chica mostraron cierto interés

-Veras, es algo complicado, pero me salvarías mucho la vida si me hicieras este favor, necesito casarme y tener un hijo para no morir- le dijo algo preocupado

-¿Morir?- Pansy se quedo atónita, no comprendía nada de lo que decía el chico.

-Si, es otra de esas estúpidas profecías que hermione descubrió- le dijo el chico

-¿Y dices que tendré muchas cosas? - este asintió con la cabeza- De acuerdo, necesito tiempo Potter para pensarlo, puedes quedarte si quieres, mañana te diré mi respuesta- le dijo Pansy cuando salia del vestíbulo y subía hacia su habitación Ahora necesito mas que nunca mi baño de burbujas pensó mientras subía aquellas escaleras y entraba a su habitación.

Dieron las 5 de la tarde y Pansy no había bajado al comedor para nada, estaba recostada en su cama, el sol se había escondido ya, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que aquel chico de ojos esmeralda le había dicho. Demonios, no se que hacer, es verdad que me ayudo en muchas cosas, hasta me salvo la vida de las manos de Draco, pero casarme y tener un hijo es muy diferente, no se si hacerlo, pero tendría mas oportunidades de conocer gente mejor que las que mis padres conocen, dinero, ropa, coches, demasiadas cosas que mis padres no me dan, rayos, esto es difícil sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rugido de su estomago que le pedía comida.

-Creo que iré a comer fuera, tal vez eso ayude a pensar bien- se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba su saco negro del closet. Al salir de la puerta se encontró a Harry parado frente a ella, el cual hace que casi le de un infarto a la chica.

-Demonios no hagas eso Potter, me asustaste- le dijo molesta

-Lo siento- se disculpa

-¿Que necesitas?- le pregunto la chica

-Solo quería ver si no tenias hambre, por que yo si, me muero de hambre- le dijo este con una sonrisa que había hecho que todas las niñas de Hogwarts lo amaran.

-Si, si tengo, de hecho me dirigía a ver que compro e iré sola, le puedes pedir a Camelia que te prepare algo- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto

-Y no te puedo acompañar? - le pregunto

-La verdad, necesito pensar las cosas Potter y creo que sera mejor si voy sola- la chica bajo las escaleras de mármol hasta llegar a la puerta principal, Harry se quedo arriba, viéndola desde el barandal de las escaleras de mármol – Si no te molesta – dijo esta al momento de abrir la puerta

-Para nada- le contesto

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después- fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica al salir de la casa.

* * *

Hola aquí les traigo otra historia de Pansy y Harry, bueno si, tal vez me ausente mucho tiempo, pero la escuela y todo lo demás me distrajo un poco, pero bueno aquí les dejo con un capitulo y espero que les guste espero sus rr sean buenos o malos comentarios son recibidos,

atte; Alexita Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Pasaron unas dos horas, desde que Pansy se había ido y Harry ya estaba desesperado, caminaba de un lado a otro, comiéndose las unas de sus manos en su habitación, hasta que tocaron a su puerta y la voz de la anciana que ayudaba a Pansy lo llamo.

-La señorita Pansy ah llegado Señor y quiere verlo- le informo esta

-Gracias, en un momento bajo- el chico se miro en el espejo, se arreglo su cabello y bajo enseguida, no sabia el motivo del por que estaba tan nervioso, si la chica hasta mañana le daría su respuesta, pero aun así los nervios lo consumían, bajo las escaleras y hay se encontraba Pansy tan deslumbrante como siempre, con su piel fría y sus mejillas ligeramente rojizas, de seguro por el frio que estaba haciendo afuera.

-Tenemos que hablar Potter- le dijo esta con una voz sumamente seria

-De acuerdo, dime de que quieres hablar- le dijo Harry

-Bueno, Potter, déjame decirte que lo que me estas pidiendo no es nada fácil de aceptar, pero estuve hablando con una amiga y tiene razón, y tu también, me has ayudado en muchas cosas, que creo que es tiempo de que yo también haga algo por ti, así que, esta bien, accedo ayudarte en tu problema- la chica se notaba no muy convencida.

-¿En..En verdad?- tartamudeo el chico

-Si, Potter, pero tendremos mis condiciones, si voy ayudarte no quiero vivir en cualquier parte, tiene que ser un lugar digno de mi y en donde en verdad conozca personas de mi altura, entiendes?- Pansy miraba fijamente a Harry, el cual asintió con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa, se encamino a donde estaba la chica y le dio un fuerte abrazo y alzándola un poco al aire, esta se sobresalto y al momento que el chico la bajo al piso esta puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, se quedo mirándolo unos momentos con cara de desconcertada.

-Lo siento, me emocione- le dijo este tratando de no mostrar tanto su felicidad

-Supongo que esta bien, y bien, ¿para cuando seria la boda?- le pregunto

-Mañana mismo-

-¿Qué? Estas loco… Si me voy a casar, quiero una boda bien Potter, planeada, con meseros y que sea la mejor que alguien haya tenido-le dijo esta molesta y cruzándose de brazos

-Por eso digo que mañana- le contesto Harry sonriendo

-No te entiendo-le dijo Pansy sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía el chico

-Ya tengo todo listo Pansy de Potter, de eso no te preocupes, es mas hasta tengo el vestido digno para ti-le dijo este sonriente, Pansy lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-Lo quiero ver-le dijo esta, Harry la miro como diciendo que era una exagerada, lo cual ella entendió muy bien, pero aun así no le importaba, lo miro a los ojos con cierta persuasión, el cual el chico no pudo contener, miro hacia arriba y le tendió la mano

-Esta bien, vamos a que lo veas, en verdad no puedes esperarte a nada Parkinson-le dijo este mientras subían las escaleras y esta sonreía con victoria.

-Sabes que yo consigo todo lo que quiero Potter-le dijo burlona

-Vaya, sabes que es la primera vez que consigo que me hables de esa manera, siempre me hablas fríamente y eso que te eh ayudado en muchas cosas- le decía Harry mientras abría la puerta de el cuarto en donde dormía y abría el closet donde tenia guardado el vestido - Es este, no iba a enseñártelo por que sabia que te gustaría, te conozco mejor de lo que crees- le dijo mientras sacaba el vestido de la bolsa protectora y lo ponía sobre la cama, Pansy al verlo, se sorprendió, era en verdad un vestido hermoso, hasta se asusto un poco, como es posible que Potter supiera que amaría el vestido.

-Es… es hermoso Harry, en verdad- dijo la chica mientras acariciaba el vestido que estaba tendido sobre la cama del chico.

-Si, se que soy hermoso- le dijo Harry, Pansy no pudo reírse ante aquel comentario, lo cual sorprendió a Harry.

-¿Pero aun no me dices, como es que ya tienes todo listo?- le volvió a preguntar Pansy mientras seguía se sobre ponía el vestido y se miraba en el espejo.

-Solo tenías que decirme que si aceptabas y las invitaciones y el lugar de nuestra boda seria estarían lista, que por cierto será a las 10 am-le dijo Harry mientras la miraba.

-Vaya que eres listo, en ese caso, creo que tengo que irme a dormir, no quiero amanecer con ojeras en los ojos- Pansy iba a salir del cuarto cuando se detuvo en seco y volvió a mirar a Harry- ¡Potter, mis padres!- le dijo sobresaltada

- No te preocupes si no van, o si van y hacen una escena, yo estaré hay para impedir eso, no tienes nada de que preocuparte- Pansy lo miraba un poco inquieta.

-Espero y así sea, no quiero escenas, bueno me iré a la cama, buenas noches- Pansy iba a salir del cuarto cuando Harry la detuvo.

-Espera- le dijo, esta se giro y lo vio a solo unos centímetros de ella

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto un poco nerviosa al verlo tan cerca de ella, Harry se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que dejo impactada a Pansy- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- le pregunto asustada.

-El beso de nuestra boda que mas-le dijo con toda la normalidad del mundo, Pansy lo miro con ironía.

-Eres raro Potter, pero en fin, buenas noches- l e dijo Pansy fríamente cuando salió del cuarto. Harry se la quedo viendo mientras se iba con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si se llega a dar cuenta que esa profecía no existe, te odiara- le dijo una voz detrás de el

-Eso no pasara Hermione- contesto Harry mientras entraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta- Pansy será mi esposa y me asegurare de que llegue amarme- le dijo este mientras se sentaba en su cama

-Vaya que tienes una manera muy rara de enamorar a la gente, haciendo que se case contigo y teniendo un hijo… me parece lo mas despiadado, pero aun así te deseo suerte, eres mi amigo y solo te apoyo por que te quiero-le dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo- Nos vemos mañana para tu boda- fue lo ultimo que le dijo Hermione cuando desapareció.

Harry se acostó en la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, la mas radiante que alguien pudiera conocer, se imaginaba su boda con la chica que amaba y haría todo lo posible para que Pansy terminara con el para siempre, si eso le costara la vida, que así fuera, por que Pansy tendría que amarlo para siempre y el se asegurara de eso cueste, lo que cueste, no la dejaría escapar por nada de el mundo.

NA: Hola, aquí los dejo con el capitulo numero dos, espero y les guste mucho, gracias por los reviews, se los agradezco mucho y espero no tardarme mas en subir el que sigue, y el que sigue. =)

Gracias

Atte: Alexita Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ya se que me tarde demasiado en continuar la historia pero tuve problemillas y pues la verdad andaba triste y corta de ideas y nada me animaba, pero ahora ya estoy mejor y vengo decidida a cavar todas las historias que deje a la mitad :D espero y las sigan leyendo y les guste! Espero RVS: d MUCHAS GRACIAS BESITOS ALEXITA MALFOY**_

Capitulo 3.- Casados al fin…

Harry despertó rápidamente sentándose en su cama, miro el lugar y con una sonrisa en el rostro se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba pasando, se iba a casar con Pansy e iba hacer todo lo posible para que esta se enamorada de el. No recuerda ni como fue que la chica fue ganándose un lugar en su corazón, aunque siempre se burlaba junto con Draco de el y sus amigos, jamás pudo llegar a odiarle, había algo en ella que le interesaba. Camino varios minutos sobre el cuarto, estaba nervioso e impaciente hasta que escucho unos golpes sobre su puerta lo cual lo hizo sobresaltar de manera que solo logro decir un "Pase".

Pansy que se abrió la puerta lentamente mientras bostezaba y miraba a Harry algo avergonzada.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto, se miro a si mismo y se dio cuenta- Ah, descuida algún día tendrás que ver mas que mi torso descubierto-le dijo algo coqueto, algo que desconcertó a Pansy.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, porque eso tendrá que tomar tiempo…-le dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado- Tampoco es como que el mismo día tendré relaciones contigo Potter-le dijo mirándolo molesta

-Si, lo se…-un incomodo silencio se formo dentro de la habitación-Bueno, pues la boda es a las 6 de la tarde-le dijo Harry mientras la miraba, la cual tenia el rostro algo pálido y su cabello un poco despeinado.

-¿En donde?-le pregunto Pansy curiosa entrecerrando los ojos mientras veía que esbozaba una sonrisa sobre su rostro

-Eso es sorpresa… Pero créeme será una estupenda boda-le dijo mientras le hacia ademanes de que saliera para cambiarse, pero esta no se movía, seguía mirándolo ahora con el rostro asustado-Me quiero cambiar, al menos que quieras verme desnudo-le dijo Harry sarcástico, Pansy bufo mientras salía del cuarto, mientras que al cerrar la puerta solo escucho un "Idiota".

Dieron las 5:30 y Pansy ya estaba arreglada, el vestido el cual era blanco, dejaba ver sus hombros descubiertos, era ajustado desde el busto hasta las rodillas, para después dejar un poco de tela suelta, algo bombacha, se veía realmente bien, su peinado era como una media cola, pero dejando caer su largo y lacio cabello sobre un lado. Su maquillaje esta vez era algo sencillo, solo tenia delineado los ojos de arriba, poco rubor y sus labios de un rojo muy intenso. Esperaba a Harry en su sala mientras tomaba un vaso de Whisky de fuego, al escuchar los pasos de Harry bajar las escaleras, se dirigió hacia el y antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a ella, casi se cae al verla, hay frente a el, luciendo el vestido que le quedaba perfecto, para el, para sus ojos se veía perfecta.

-Te ves…te ves bien-le dijo Harry cuando recupero la compostura, no podía mostrar nada de debilidad ante ella o seria descubierto.

-Tengo una pregunta-le dijo cuando el llego a estar a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-¿Cuál?-le pregunto Harry tragando saliva

-¿Es necesario que nos casemos? ¿No solo puedo darte el hijo y ya?-le pregunto Pansy algo nerviosa, lo cual para Harry era mala señal, ya estaba empezando a dudar.

-Si es necesario casarme, la profecía lo decía muy claro, casarme y tener hijo con la que fuera mi esposa-algo nervioso-Ya habías dicho que si, no puedes retractarte-le dijo desesperado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… solo preguntaba-le dijo tratando de calmarlo

-Bien, por un momento pensé que dirías que no-contesto algo aliviado

-Da igual, deberíamos de casarnos ya antes de que empiece a dudar de nuevo-le dijo Pansy algo fría.

Harry solo asintió, le pidió que lo tomara del brazo mientras desaparecían del lugar para llegar a un enorme salón, muy elegante con varias mesas, demasiadas para Pansy, Harry la guio hasta un pasillo del otro lado, donde se encontraba la capilla, con un montón de gente que ya se encontraban hay, Pansy se sintió mas nerviosa, cuando de pronto vio a sus padres acercarse a ella.

-Pansy querida-le dijo su padre una vez enfrente de ella, la cual los miraba sorprendidos de que se encontraran hay.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunto algo desconcertada

-Bueno no nos perderíamos tu boda… tal vez no sea la persona correcta, pero es tu boda-le dijo la mama algo indiferente al ver a Harry, este solo se despidió y se acerco hasta el frente donde estaba el padre, su vista se fijo en Hermione que se encontraba a lado de su esposo Ron, la chica solo lo miro molesta, ya sabia lo que pensaba acerca de su plan retorcido de tener a Pansy a su lado y con el tiempo que lo llegara amar.

La ceremonia comenzó y el padre ya los había declarado marido y mujer, pero ahora venia la peor parte, según para Pansy, besar a Harry.

-Puede besar a la novia-grito el Padre que los veía con una sonrisa, Harry se fue acercando a Pansy.

-Que parezca real-le susurro, ella solo asintió, cuando paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Harry, el la tomo de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo lo mas que pudo y junto sus labios con los de la chica, una vez que sintió los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, no pudo evitar por un momento que el la besaba como si en verdad estuviera disfrutando ese momento, se separaron y con una sonrisa se fueron al gran salón que estaba al otro lado mientras el festejo seguía su curso.

Harry le presento tanta gente que no pudo ni memorizarlos, solo a los que ya conocía, los cuales veían a Harry con reproche o reclamándole algo, no le tomo mucha importancia. Bailaron algunas canciones, platicaron con personas, les tomaron fotos, bebieron, comieron entre otras cosas, hasta que por fin la noche había terminado y Harry y Pansy se marchaban a la que seria su futura casa. La mansión Black

-Bien esta será nuestra casa esposa-le dijo Harry burlón, mientas la miraba

-Que gracioso Potter… dime mi cuarto que muero del sueño-le dijo la chica mientras daba un pequeño bostezo.

-Tu cuarto, es el mío también-le dijo esperando la reacción de la chica.

-¡¿Qué?-le grito-¡¿Pero por que?-le dijo mirándolo furiosa

-Porque eres mi esposa y en esta casa, no se por que… algún hechizo o algo…- Pansy lo interrumpió

-Si ya entendí lo que quieres decir-le dijo de mala gana-Bueno entonces donde dormiremos… Dime ya que muero por dormirme-le contesto mientras caminaba. Harry la guio hasta la recamara que ocuparían los dos.

-Es esta-le dijo abriendo una puerta, Pansy se la quedo mirando sorprendía, era realmente grande y con colores que realmente le gustaban.

-Vaya… esta enorme-le dijo una vez que entro, y recorría el cuarto, miro los closet que ya tenían la ropa de la chica y comenzó a sacar unas prendas-Me bañare-le dijo mientras entraba al baño sin esperar a que Harry le contestara, como siempre de forma altanera y fría. Harry solo sonrió al verla entrar, mientras el se iba a otra ducha y se bañaba lo mas rápido posible. Al salir le dio gracias que la chica aun no saliera y con sus pantalones de franela y sin blusa se metió a la cama a esperar a que la chica saliera.

Pansy que se encontraba en la tina, acostada y siempre que cerraba los ojos se le venia ese momento en que Harry la besaba. Algo dentro de ella le decía que ese beso parecía mas real que fingido, claro esta que por parte de Harry y no de ella, así que tomo la decisión, salió de bañarse y se puso su ropa interior de encaje de color blanco y su pequeño camisón de seda que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, salió del baño con la bata sobre la mano y al ver a Harry acostado sobre la cama la hizo ponerse nerviosa, pero estaba decidida a averiguar si era verdad lo que temía, algo no le cuadraba y mas después de ese beso que la convierto en su esposa.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto Harry que la miraba dejar su bata sobre un sillón que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

-No, ¿Por?-le pregunto indiferente mientras se metía entre las sabanas y quedaba a un lado de Harry, algo dudosa de lo que iba hacer. Harry la miro y esta a el.

-Te vez algo extraña-le respondió Harry el cual moría por acercarse a ella y besarla apasionadamente y deshacerse de ese camisón que llevaba puesto.

-Es incomodidad Potter, no me hace gracia compartir la cama contigo-le dijo dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a Harry-Buenas noches-le dijo fríamente y olvidándose por completo de lo que iba hacer.

-Buenas noches ESPOSA-le dijo Harry burlón, mientras la veía con ternura y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa. Esta solo bufo y se hizo la dormida, al igual que Harry hasta que en verdad, el sueño los había vencido.

Ya mañana haría Harry comenzaría a tratar de enamorar a la pequeña y esbelta figura que estaba a un lado suyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.- Convivencia

Harry estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, 1 semanas y no lograba que Pansy estuviera de acuerdo con el en algo, a parte de que siempre en las mañanas discutían por tonterías, estaba acostado sobre la cama, mientras Pansy aun dormía plácidamente, faltaban pocos minutos para que despertara y comenzara a gritarle o decirle cosas, por el simple hecho de que la tenia abrazada, cerro los ojos esperando escuchar el grito de la mujer que amaba.

-¡Potter! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me abrases?-le dijo molesta una vez que le quitaba la mano de su cintura y se sentaba para verlo molesta, con todo el cabello alborotado.

-Lo siento… no lo hago a propósito-le dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella, Pansy solo bufo mientras se levantaba molesta y se metía al baño-Esto es todos los días- susurro para si mismo. Debía hacer algo, ya que dentro de una semana se acabaría la "Luna de miel" y regresarían a trabajar al ministerio de magia.

-Estaré abajo haciendo el desayuno-le grito al momento de salir del cuarto, Pansy no le contesto, estaba tan relajada en la tina que solo ignoro al chico.

Harry que solo había bajado rápidamente a la cocina, con solo el pans puesto y sin camisa, empezó a sacar cosas de la alacena. Pensaba sorprenderla con sus dotes en la cocina, pero al estar haciendo el huevo estrellado, la mezcla de los hotcakes, friendo unos tocinos a toda prisa, al escuchar que Pansy…

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto mientras caminaba hacia el, traía un vestido color rojo pegado de tirantes, que hacia ver su figura y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, su cabello en una coleta y su típico maquillaje de siempre, este del susto soltó el recipiente de la mezcla del hotcakes.

-Preparaba el desayuno-le contesto mientras se agachaba para limpiar el piso, Pansy camino hacia la estufa, claro antes de rodear al chico para no pisarlo, y miro lo que había.

-Se te esta quemando esto-le dijo mientras tomaba el sartén con cuidado y miedo y lo dejaba sobre el lava trastes. Harry se levanto de prisa al escucharla y ella al momento de girarse, resbalo por la mezcla que quedaba en el piso, Harry la tomo de los brazos para que no cayera al piso, esta lo miro sorprendida, sin levantarla.

-Deberías tener cuidado-le dijo aun sosteniéndola de los brazos pero a pocos centímetros del piso.

-Y tu deberías a no tirar las cosas y así, eres tan torpe-le dijo Pansy, Harry se había molestado ante el comentario, se propuso deslumbrarla con el desayuno y ella ni cuenta e importancia le daba. Pansy vio el rostro molesto del chico y pudo ver sus intenciones.-Ni se te ocurra…- Pansy no pudo decir nada mas, ya se encontraba en el suelo.

-Eres una malagradecida, yo preparándote el desayuno y tu solo me insultas-le dijo Harry mirándola en el piso molesto. Pansy se solo se sentó y pudo ver sus manos todas llenas de un liquido asqueroso para su gusto.

-Nadie te pidió que me prepararas el desayuno Potter-le grito molesta, Harry no pudo evitar reírse al verla toda sucia, lo cual hizo que se molestara mas, se quito los zapatos y se levanto del suelo molesta-Deja de reírte-le grito, al ver que Harry no dejaba de reírse, tomo uno de los huevos que habían sobre la mesa y se lo estrello a Harry en la cabeza.

-¿Pero que…-Harry al ver reír a Pansy, tomo un puñado de polvo de los Hotcakes y se lo aventó en la cara. Pansy escupía el polvillo que le había quedado en la boca miro a Harry molesta.

-Me las pagaras-le dijo cuando tomo el bote de leche, Harry evito que se lo tirara encima, pero no logro mucho ahora ambos estaban llenos de leche y sin darse cuenta de nada, comenzaron a lanzarse comida entre risas, caras, gestos y burlas. Pansy corría al refrigerador y sacaba cosas para aventárselas, Harry solo tomaba huevos y se los aventaba y en uno de esos Pansy dio un gritito de dolor, haciendo que Harry se acercara a ella preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto, hincándose a donde se encontraba la chica sentada.

-Eso…jajaja…me dolio-le dijo entre risas, el al ver que no estaba molesta dio un suspiro-Eres un tonto Potter-le dijo mientras lo veía y le quitaba un pedazo de espagueti que tenia sobre el cabello con cara de asco.

-Solo un poco-le dijo riendo mientras el le quitaba una cascara de huevo

-Después de todo, no eres tan aburrido Potter-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa al momento que se levantaba del suelo.

-Tu tampoco Parkinson…¿Me ayudas?-le pregunto, ella lo miro confundida

-¿A que?-le pregunto

-Hacer el desayuno-le dijo sonriendo, Pansy miro la cocina y luego a Potter

-¿Estas loco verdad? ¡No se cocinar Potter-le dijo algo apenada

-No te preocupes… yo te enseño-le dijo mientras limpiaba y sacaba de nuevo todos los ingredientes que tenia antes con un solo movimiento de su varita.

-Mm… esta bien, pero antes me cambiare no quiero ensuciar mi hermosa ropa-le dijo engreídamente

-Pero ya esta sucia ¿A demás no te bañaras?-le pregunto

-Obvio que si Potter, pero tomando en cuenta que jamás eh cocinado, lo mas seguro es que termine mas sucia y este vestido no pienso ensuciarlo mas, así que en un momento bajo- se fue del lugar para después bajar con una camiseta de color negro de Harry, la cual dejaba descubierta una parte de su hombro, ya que le quedaba algo grande y unos shorts de color rosa, dejando ver sus blancas piernas, aunque parecía que nada mas tenia la camiseta por que le cubría parte del short a la chica y unos converse normales,

-Oye esa camisa es mía-le dijo cuando la vio llegar

-¿Y? Mi ropa es muy cara como para que la ensucie Potter, no seas llorón quieres-

-Mm… bueno no importa, ven- ella se acerco a el, el cual estaba parado enfrente de la estufa, al momento que llego hay lo miro sin entender

-¿Ahora que?-le pregunto, Harry le sonrió mientras le ponía en las manos dos huevos- ¿Qué hago con esto Potter? Explícame-le exigió enojada

-Agg mira, lo golpeas con la orilla de la estufa y se romperá y de esa parte que se rompió, con tus manos separas el cascaron, dejando que caiga en el sartén- le explico y tomo uno para enseñarle como, mientras ella lo miraba atenta.

-Se ve fácil-le dijo mirando como el huevo se cocía

-lo es, ahora solo esperamos a que se cosa y después lo sacamos con esta pala y lo ponemos sobre el plato.- Pansy lo imito mientras el ponía unos pedazos de tocino en otro sartén

-Lo hice, mira-le dijo emocionada cuando una de repente salto una gota de aceite y le cayó en la mano, esta grito de repente y se alejo lo más que pudo mientras acariciaba su mano, Harry se burlo de ella y le tomo la mano.

-No es nada-le dijo mirando su mano y sin pensarlo le dio un pequeño beso a la mano haciendo que Pansy lo mirara algo sonrojada, alejo su mano rápidamente.

-Gracias-le dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la estufa y sacaba el huevo estrellado.

-Aprendes rápido-le dijo una vez que sacaba el tocino y los colocaba en un plato, ella solo sonrió victoriosa mientras hacia los demás.

-¿Y la mezcla que estabas haciendo que era?-le pregunto mientras sacaba el ultimo huevo estrellado y lo ponía en un plato.

-Panques, pero los hare con la varita, saben mejor, aparte quiero ver como cocinas… espero no intoxicarme-le dijo burlón, Pansy lo miro disque molesta, la verdad es que no sabia que pasaba, pero ese día no estaba tan mal de todo, se había divertido con Harry cocinando y al parecer ya no era tan malo convivir con el.

Después de un rato, la comida estaba lista y ambos estaban sentados sobre la mesa, con el jugo de naranja y los panques en medio, cada quien con dos huevos estrellados y dos rebanadas de tocino.

-Bien veamos a ver que tan bien te salió el huevo, aunque es lo mas fácil de hacer-le dijo cuando probo un pedazo

-¿Qué tal sabe?-le pregunto mirándolo antes de tocar ella su plato

-Delicioso-le dijo sonriéndole, Pansy le contesto la sonrisa para después probar su comida.

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunto cuando dejo de masticar y encontró un pedazo muy blanco en el huevo que estaba comiendo.

-Jajaja es una cascara, creo que se te fueron pedazos Pansy- le dijo riéndose mientras quitaba los pedazos que tenia en los suyos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunto sorprendida

-Que se te fueron…-

-No eso no, me llamaste Pansy-le dijo sorprendida

-¿Y eso que? ¿Te molesta?-le pregunto

-Pues la verdad… ya no tanto Potter-le dijo confundida mientras comía un panque.

-De hecho me agradaría que me llamases Harry-le dijo mientras la miraba comer

-A ti, pero no a mi, prefiero decirte Potter-le dijo llevándose otro pedazo de Panque a la boca.

-Algún día lo harás- y con eso ambos terminaron de desayunar, para después arreglarse y ver que hacían el resto de la tarde.

Ese día fue el mejor para Harry, había tenido mas comunicación con ella, habían estado la mayoría del día juntos, claro que cada quien metidos en sus asuntos, pero tan siquiera habían hablado, reído y lo mejor de todo es que Harry había conseguido sonrojar a Pansy mas de una vez, claro que sin que se diera cuenta que la estaba adulando, ya que después de sonrojarla la hacia enojar para disimular. Aunque para ella el enojo ya no era tan grande, para Pansy ese día había conocido como era realmente el, ya que la mayoría del tiempo no cruzaba ni miradas con el ni conversaciones hasta ese día. Algo pasaba con ella, empezaba a admirarlo, no sabia como una persona tan simple pudo pasar por todo lo que paso con voldemort.

Llego la noche y una vez que ambos estaban acostados en la cama, Pansy le dijo unas palabras a Harry, que aunque no son las que esperaba lo dejaron muy feliz.

-Sabes Potter-el la miro mientras alzaba las cejas como diciéndole que hablara- Creo que me empiezas a caer mejor… Buenas noches-le dijo mientras se recostaba de lado y le daba la espalda.

-Y tu a mi-mintió-Buenas noches esposita-le dijo burlón, -Tonto- le escucho decir mientras ambos cerraron los ojos y en sus rostro mostraban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ninguno pudo ver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saludos… me dio ganas de traerles este nuevo capitulo, de esta historia, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y me sigan leyendo… tal vez no actualice rápido esta, pero es por que prefiero terminar la de inexplicable es lo que siento, para después continuar con la de Dímelo y al final esta, pero descuiden las terminare todas, Gracias por leer dejen comentarios :D los amoo..**

Capitulo 5

Pansy despertó estirándose lo mas que podía mientras bostezaba y se sentaba en la cama, miro hacia a un lado y pudo notar que Harry no se encontraba hay, sin tomarle mucha importancia, se levanto, tomo una toalla y la vestimenta que se pondría ese día y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a Harry completamente desnudo, Pansy solo pudo dar un fuerte grito que asusto al chico e instintivamente se tapo con la toalla con la que secaba su cabello.

-¡Demonios Potter! ¡¿Por qué me enseñas tus miserias?-le grito Pansy girándose de inmediato y tapándose la cara con las manos dejando caer la toalla y su vestimenta, Harry se molesto un poco por el no cumplido de la chica y en ese momento algo se le vino a la cabeza, se quito la toalla aventándola lo mas lejos posible y se acerco a Pansy para abrazarla bruscamente por detrás y pegándola lo mas que pudo, esta dio un respingo y se quito las manos de la cara al sentir esa parte de la anatomía del chico, en esa parte de su cuerpo, se le erizo la piel al escuchar el aliento del chico sobre su odio.

-¿Miserias?- le dijo seductoramente, viendo como ella se tensaba ante lo dicho

-¿Q-que… estas haciendo?-dijo entrecortadamente y muy ruborizada ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Acaso estas nerviosa Parkinson?-le dijo burlonamente y en eso Pansy entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió con ironía, si Harry quería jugar con fuego, se quemaría y terminaría perdiendo, no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente. Se giro quedando frente a un ojiverde sorprendido.

-No digas tonterías…- le dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse su camisón dejándola solo en ropa intima, Harry se quedo perplejo, ella estaba jugando a lo mismo que el pero no la dejaría intimidarlo, aunque para el no era intimidación, era mas miedo a que ella se diera cuenta de lo que el realmente sentía por ella -¿Qué pasa esposito? ¿Estas nervioso?-le pregunto Pansy picarona y pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros desnudos del chico, Harry sonrió de lado en forma seductora, y subió sus manos lentamente al sujetador de la chica, desabrochándolo, a lo cual Pansy se sobresalto y se cubría los pechos sobre el sujetador antes de caer al suelo.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto molesta

-¿Qué? Tu me has visto desnudo… Me toca a mi verte a ti-le dijo Harry lo mas normal que podía.

-Oh, no te creas con tanta suerte Potter… eso no pasara-le dijo entrecerrando los ojos dizque molesta, ya que la situación la verdad le parecía graciosa.

-La verdad es que no quiero que pase, pero si quieres que no pasen estas cosas de nuevo, te aconsejo no desmenospreciar mi cuerpo-le dijo una vez que la soltó de la cintura y tomaba la toalla de la chica que había tirado ase rato.

-¿Desmenospreciar? Hay pero si yo solo digo lo que veo-le dijo Pansy con cara de niña santa.

-¡Ya veras! ¡Te haré gritar de placer! – le dijo Harry perdiendo los estribos y tomando a Pansy de la cintura de nuevo para llevarla consigo a la cama.

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces? ¡Esto no es gracioso Potter!-le dijo una vez que estaba en la cama con el encima y tomándola de las manos.

-¿Verdad que no? Ahora déjame decirte Parkinson que tus pechos no son tan grandes como pensaba Ron-le dijo Harry cuando sujeto las manos de Pansy con sus piernas y le quitaba el sujetador dejando al aire sus pechos. A Pansy se le subieron los colores a la cara por el hecho de que Potter le miraba sus senos.

-¡Tampoco tu…-le grito pero se quedo callada al sentir como al chico se estaba excitando con aquello, entonces una idea se le vino a la mente, logro zafar una mano del agarre del chico y con esa misma tomo al chico de la nuca atrayéndolo hacia sus labios para plasmarle un beso. Harry se sorprendió demasiado, pero aun así le correspondió aquello, dejo caer su peso completo sobre el de ella, para después comenzar acariciar las piernas, brazos, pechos, todo lo que pudiera, escucho un pequeño gemido de ella cuando apretó uno de sus senos con fuerza, mientras ella acariciaba la espalda de el con fuerza, tratando de acercarlo mas contra ella, todo sin dejar de besarse con desesperación, Pansy, pudo sentir como esa anatomía del chico se sentía cada vez mas y como el comenzaba a posar su mano sobre sus bragas, entonces en un movimiento, ella quedo sobre el y se separo un poco, para mirarlo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-le pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa

-Claro-le respondió Harry como idiota mirándola fijamente.

-Lastima… yo no-le dijo Pansy cuando se levanto de la cama rápidamente, tomaba la toalla y entraba corriendo al baño mientras reía. Al momento de que Harry hacia corajes en la cama aun recostado.

-Esto no se quedara así-se dijo a si mismo

Después de lo ocurrido en la mañana Pansy se sentía victoriosa, ya que cada vez que veía a Harry no podía evitar reírse un poco, logrando que el la mirara molesto, de poco en poco se le fue pasando aquello y ambos volvieron a lo mismo, cada quien en sus cosas, Pansy leyendo alguno que otro libro, mientras que Harry reciba algunos que otros papeles del trabajo, hasta que topo con una invitación.

-Demonios- dijo por lo bajo cuando abría la invitación, que tenia fecha de ese día

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Pansy la cual lo pudo escuchar perfectamente.

-Olvide que tenia que ir a la inauguración de una nueva revista que va a salir, yo daré el discurso de apertura… ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?-se dijo a si mismo

-¿A que hora es?-le pregunto mirando de nuevo el libro que tenia en sus manos.

-En una hora y media-le dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia las escaleras-Pansy… ¿Qué esperas? Vamos a cambiarnos-le dijo desde el umbral

-¿Qué? Yo no pienso ir… me dan pereza esas cosas-le dijo sin ponerle atención.

-Tienes que ir, si no como quieres que te presente a personas importantes, es mas… creo que podrías aprovechar para dar tus ideas y que te hagan una sección para que promociones tus diseños de vestidos de novia y esas cosas- no tuvo que decir mas, por que en ese momento una ráfaga de viento lo hizo casi caerse para darse cuenta que Pansy había corrido lo mas rápido posible a la recamara, lo cual hizo que Harry sonriera con victoria.

Después de un buen rato ambos se encontraban en una gran salón, el cual estaba sumamente alumbrado por unos candelabros muy elegantes, listones que parecían colgar del techo, una tarima en donde se iban a parar hablar o en el caso de Harry dar apertura al evento, varias mesas con manteles color crema y pequeñas motitas de color dorado, y elegantes floreros sobre ellos y en el centro una enorme pista. Pansy la cual no tardo nada en vestirse, había escogido un vestido sin tirantes de color entre azul y violeta algo ajustado pero con una caída, dejando lucir su cuerpo, su cabello, en crepe hacia atrás, pero suelto, dejándolo caer por sus hombros y un maquillaje ligero, poco rubor, delineado en los parpados de color negro y sus labios en color rojo cereza, se veía realmente hermosa, Harry se había quedado impresionado, no por su belleza, por que el sabia perfectamente que ella era hermosa aun sin arreglar, si no por lo rápido que había terminado de arreglarse, mientras que el se veía sumamente apuesto, en su traje color negro, con la camisa de color blanco y su corbata negra, peinado con su cabellera alborotada, con la cual jamás pudo arreglárselas. Pansy tenia que admitirlo, el no era para nada feo, en efecto era sumamente apuesto. Harry se sintió un poco molesto al ver como todas aquellas personas se le quedaban mirando.

-Vamos-le dijo una vez que entraron, la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta donde se encontraba el creador de la revista. Era un joven sumamente apuesto, vestía completamente de negro, su cabellera negra y sus ojos azules lo hacían resaltar demasiado.

-Harry Potter… creí que no vendrías-le dijo cuando lo vio llegar a su lado

-Lamento la tardanza Ian… mi esposa pues quería acción antes de venir-le dijo Harry tratando de cobrarse la que le había hecho pasar en la mañana, Pansy abrió los ojos ante aquello, lo miro y con una sonrisa irónica contesto.

-Bueno si, pero lamentablemente a mi esposo, como que tiene impotencia-le dijo mirándolo mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-Wow… creo que eso no debería saberlo-les contesto Ian algo avergonzado, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, para después verlo y sonreír.

-Tienes razón… no es tu culpa que ella no me motive-le dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza

-No recuerdo que eso pasara hoy en la mañana-le contesto Pansy molesta, y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a discutir, logrando que aquel chico se alejara rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba un joven de cabellos pelirrojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Creo que peleas de recién casados-le contesto Ian, que miraban a ambos jóvenes discutir casi en el centro de la pista de baile donde, todos los miraban algo confundidos y alterados.

-¡YA!-grito Harry sorprendiendo a la pelinegra- nos están mirando-contesto Harry

-Tu empezaste-le dijo en un susurro

-Claro que no… fuiste tú por decirme que tenia miserias-le dijo Harry molesto

-Bien, bien, ya… mejor nos comportamos o van a pensar que somos unos degenerados y no es la impresión que quiero dar-dijo Pansy mirando hacia la gente.

-Bien… vamos a tranquilizarnos y comportarnos como una pareja normal-le dijo Harry

Ambos quedaron en paz, una vez que hicieron una tregua de no ofenderse el uno al otro, Harry quien ya había dado la apertura se encontraba ya a lado de Pansy sentados en una mesa que compartían con otra pareja, escuchando a Ian dar su platica acerca de su revista, la cual no fue de agrado para Pansy, ya que solo tendrían secciones de economía, arquitectura y esas cosas, había perdido la cuenta de cuentas copas bebió al igual que Harry, el cual las tomaba por que moría de coraje de como la veían algunos hombres que estaban sentados en una mesa. Para cuando todos los discursos habían terminado, Pansy y Harry se la estaban pasando bien, platicaron con algunas personas, lo cual no pusieron mucha atención, ya que los temas les eran aburridos, comieron, bebieron más y bailaron un poco. Pansy no podía evitar el sentirse a gusto con Harry, a lo cual se dijo que era solo para pasarla bien, nada sentimental, y mientras que el solo podía pensar que ella era lo mejor que podía tener a su lado y de lo mucho que le gustaba, aun no sabia por que había llegado a sentir aquello por ella, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que la amaba.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ambos estaban riéndose lo más que podían, recordando la pequeña discusión que habían tenido al llegar, tropezando con lo que fuera lograron llegar al cuarto, Harry de vez en cuando abrazaba a Pansy de la cintura, para que aquella no cayera al suelo.

-Dios… que día- exclamo Pansy una vez que se sentaba en el suelo a la orilla de la cama, con una botella en la mano.

-Fue aburrido y algo divertido-le dijo el cuando se desplomo a su lado

-Ja… lo único divertido fue la discusión que tuvimos-le dijo Pansy

-Y el que hayas tirado las copas de vino que traía el mesero-le dijo Harry recordando el pequeño incidente de Pansy.

-Eso… jajaja- Pansy se recargo en el hombro del chico mientras suspiraba un poco y trataba de contener la risa

-Me divertí-le dijo Harry cuando giro su cabeza para ver como ella levantaba su rostro y lo miraba.

-Yo también-le susurro, se levanto del suelo al igual que Harry que no despejaba su vista de ella- ¿Qué?-le pregunto Pansy al ver que no dejaba de mirarla -¿Qué tengo?

-Nada-

-Ya… dime que tengo-le dijo tocándose la cara, sin darse cuenta de que cada vez se acercaba mas a el, se quedaron mirando fijamente sin decir nada por un largo tiempo, hasta que ambos se acercaron rápidamente besándose desesperadamente, ella tomándolo del rostro al momento de tirar la botella y el de la cintura presionándola mas a su cuerpo, caminando y tropezando de vez en cuando pero sin separar sus labios, ella rápidamente le quito el saco y la camisa bruscamente, y el bajando la cremallera de la chica, dejándola en ropa interior, los labios de Harry comenzaron a besar el cuello de la chica, logrando que diera pequeños suspiros mientras intentaba deshacerse del pantalón de el, lográndolo con éxito, y el quitándole el sujetador, tardaron solo unos segundos para quedar completamente desnudos aun parados y besándose desesperadamente, Pansy abrazo a Harry con sus piernas mientras el la guiaba a la cama, a la cual al llegar cayeron rápidamente, acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de ella, al momento que ella gemía de placer, al sentir las acaricias de el.

-Hazlo de una vez-le rogó Pansy, a lo cual Harry no puso ningún pero, y entro en ella, haciendo que Pansy gimiera una vez mas, empezando lentamente, mientras se besaban y se acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo.

-Te amo tanto-se le escapo decir a Harry, pero no le importo, Pansy la cual lo había escuchado, pensó que tal vez su mente le mentía y no le puso demasiada atención, y en ese momento Harry comenzó a entrar y salir de ella mas rápido, logrando que Pansy gimiera cada vez mas y lo abrazara fuertemente, hasta llegar al final. El cual una vez paso, ambos se encontraban desnudos con la sabana cubriéndolos, sudados y respirando agitadamente.

-No eres tan malo después de todo- Harry se rió un poco ante aquel comentario, al igual que Pansy, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos y sin darse cuenta muy abrazaditos.


End file.
